kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Comstock
I don't own the images or the characters at all... Kingdom Hearts belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Bioshock to Irrational Games "Everything I did... I did it for him" ~Elizabeth Comstock about Ventus Journal Entry Birth By Sleep A girl with mysterious powers whom seems to have an obsession with Ventus and was accused by Master Xehanort of being too dangerous to be around Ven. Since her darkness is strong, and she spies on him, Master Eraqus, Aqua and Terra are trying their best to keep her away from him but Ven doesn't want anyone to hurt her. When Ven runs away from home. She follows him to get him back... and to get her revenge on Master Xehanort. '' ''Ven nicknamed her Liz or Lizzy/Lizzie, She have so much love in her heart for Ven just as she does have so much hatred for Master Xehanort. She would do anything to make Ven happy. Kingdom Hearts II She is beautiful girl who was once Ansem's apprentice, Ansem think of her as a daughter he never had, but she was more then a pretty-face, she is very intelligent and manipulative. Both her heartless and her nobody are very devoted in protecting and serving Sora... and they are sadistic when it comes to the Organization and those who want to hurt Sora much to Sora's dismay as he hates seeing anyone in pain. Despite being brutal to enemies, they are very willing to put their lives on the line for Sora. Re: Coded The lovely lady who is devoted in protecting and serving Ven. She assisted Data-Sora in times of need. '' ''Outside the data-world, the real Elizabeth finally returns. Dream Drop Distance The true Elizabeth has return and left to find Sora. She follows Sora during her Mark of Mastery to protect him when she needed to. Biography Elizabeth Comstock is a girl from Columbia with the powers over dimensional tears. She was trapped in the tower until she got rescued by Booker Dewitt. After Bioshock Infinite; she was falls into deep depression creating such vast darkness in her, attracting heartless! She always runs away from them until the day she met Ventus. She's very loyal to Ventus and seems to love him very much. She loves Ventus as much as she hates Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort seems to love Elizabeth but it could be because of her unusual inner darkness. Her inner darkness is a mixture of regret, anger, sorrow, vengeance, jealousy and passion. When Ventus was abduction from her, he drops his scarf and she catches it, she chases after him and the kidnapper through the dark portal. But was trapped in the darkness for a while. When she was finally free (she becomes younger), she uses her Tears to get to Ven. Her attempts to get Ventus back fails many times because of the interventions by Vanitas, Aqua, Terra, etc. Ventus despite the fact he doesn't remember her, his feelings for her never change. Vanitas was jealous that Elizabeth wanted Ventus and seems to have feelings for her as well. Yen Sid and Mickey tries to reach out for her and to tell her about her powerful inner darkness. After Ventus lost his heart a second time, Elizabeth stays with him in Castle Oblivion for a while until she left to Radiant Garden as a first step to get her revenge. She strongly wish to destroy Xehanort and torture his followers beyond repair. She become Ansem the Wise's seventh apprentice and she uses her intelligence and beauty as her advantages to get things according to her plan. The other apprentices have a crush on her while Ansem thinks of her as a daughter and she use these advantages to get close to Xehanort. Elizabeth becomes a heartless (Anna) and a nobody (Lizzie/Liz) after her battle with Xehonart. Anna helps Sora during Kingdom Hearts and even asisst him during battles with Ansem the Seeker of Darkness. During Chains of Memories, Liz helps Sora and Riku in Castle Oblivion to get rid of the "uninvited guests" of her home. In 358/2 days, Liz was convincing Roxas and Xion to rebel against Xemnas, while Anna was torturing Riku for helping Xehonart's heartless and afterwards she helps him find Roxas. In Kingdom Hearts 2, Both Anna and Liz team up to help Sora and to destroy the remaining Organization members, Liz was angrily chasing down the member one by one (especially Axel), in the end they sacrifice themselves to return to their somebody, Elizabeth. Data-Anna and Data-Lizzie only appear briefly in Coded, in the ending Elizabeth awakens and pulls out Ven's scarf from her sleeve and whispers Ven's name. In Dream Drop Distance, she tortures Lea, Ienzo, and Aeleus (Even and Dilan were unstable so they were force to be asleep), she forgive Lea and left to find Sora, she help Sora and Riku throughout their Mark of Mastery exam while at the same time she attempt to destroy Master Xehonart's plans, she found out that sometime during the Mark of Mastery, Young Xehonart put her to sleep to later sacrifice her for her powers, Booker's heart rescued her from the clutches of the True Organization XIII with the help of the Luteces and in the end, it was revealed that Booker's heart is in her... Late r, Yen Sid said that Elizabeth is a Gatekeeper; the counterpart of a Keyblade Wielder and the guardian of the Gates. She is currently staying in the Destiny Islands, knowing she can't enter Ven's Chamber of Waking, to be close to Ven's sleeping heart. Post Bioshock Infinite After she drowned Booker Dewitt in that lake, she gets fill with regret and sorrow. She travels alone to nowhere, using tears. What she didn't know is her Darkness is so vast; it's attracting Heartless. She was chased by them often and she doesn't understand what they are or where are they coming from. The heartless stop coming for her when she met a homeless young man called Ventus. The man was always cheerful and he made Elizabeth smile for the first time in days. It was a start of a wonderful friendship and her endless journey come to an end... but sadly her happiness was short-lived. Pre-Birth by Sleep Elizabeth had a nightmare about her past causing the darkness in Elizabeth to awakened once again. Master Xehanort sense her powerful darkness during his travels. He found her playing with Ventus as if she didn't have the nightmare. When Elizabeth was alone; Xehanort comes to her. Elizabeth felt something really bad about him and Master Xehanort ask for her to join him, demostrates his keyblade and powers over darkness and wanted her to be his apprentice. Elizabeth thought about this and said "no". She doesn't trust him and Xehanort gets angry when he begins to sense her stubborn nature and storms off. The next day, she and Ventus were having a peaceful day and Ven suddenly runs from her as a game. Elizabeth chases after Ven and said "Ven is always like the wind" as Ven was a blur and she can't catch up to him. Suddenly she heard his scream and she uses her tears to get to him. Suddenly she sees him in the clutches of a hooded man and the hooded man opens a dark portal; before he can get in, Elizabeth grab Ven and tries to pull him away from him. The Hooded man succeed in pulling Ven away from her and Elizabeth only gets Ven's black and white checkered scarf. She didn't give up and goes after the kidnapper through the dark portal before it closes. Birth By Sleep Elizabeth was in the darkness, with tears coming out her eyes. She sees the light and goes after it. She suddenly found herself on the Station of Awakening and ahead of her is a door. She opens it and a bright light comes out. She found herself on Destiny Islands and she become her younger self. Later she was in the Land of Departure and felt Ven's presence and follows it. She sneaks in the castle using her Tears. When she finally found Ven's room; she felt something really different about him but ignores that when she saw that his age changes too. When she kisses him while he's sleeping; she transformed into her armored form; The Siren. (The Siren looks similar to Lady Comstock). When she attempts to take him; Terra and Aqua come in and saw her. Elizabeth found out that Master Xehanort had falsely accused her of keeping Ventus imprison and that she was determined to get him back to lock him up. Aqua and Terra fight her off and Elizabeth escape from them through a Tear forcing to leave Ventus (now awaken) behind. Before she left; she said to Ventus she'll be come for him. Ven ask who she is and Elizabeth discover he doesn't remember.... She left with a broken heart. Land of Departure__FORCETOC__ She was seen spying on Ventus through a window. With a tear coming out while holding his scarf. Master Xehonart was seen with Vanitas; telling her to led her where he wants her to be. When she sees Ventus when she was alone; she tries to get to him but Vanitas appears in front of her and summons the Unversed to hold her off while taunting her. Meanwhile, Ventus remembers Elizabeth's face when he sees a Tear; he was about to touch it but it disappeared. When Elizabeth finally defeat the Unversed, but by the time she sees Ven, he went away on his keyblade glider after Terra and Aqua went after Ven. Elizabeth opens a Tear to get where Ven is going. Dwarf Woodlands She was seen attempting to get to Ven when she saw him when suddenly she gets surround by the Unversed. Later she was protecting Prince from the Unversed so that he can get to Snow White. Castle of Dreams She was seen walking around Cinderella's old home sensing Ven was there after he left. The Fairy Godmother appear and ask if she need help. Elizabeth said no and left knowing Ven isn't there anymore. The Fairy Godmother said that Elizabeth's darkness and light are very strong and that she's worry about her but hopes for the best. Enchanted Dominion She was at the entrance of Maleficent's Castle and she sees Ven coming out. She runs to him and hugs him. Ventus ask if she's Liz (Ventus's nickname for her) she smile and cries with tears of joy, knowing Ven is regaining his memories. She nods and was going to take him away but Aqua come and yells at her to leave Ven alone. Elizabeth got angry that and tries to convince her that she's not an enemy. Aqua replied that why she wants to take away Ven and doesn't trust her because of she sense her pure inner darkness. The inner darkness then takes over Elizabeth's mind temporary and she shouted that the man (Master Xehanort) is a liar and Ventus is rightfully hers. Aqua shouted at Ventus to run and he did. Ventus however feels sad that he have to leave Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Aqua fight each other during the battle it was revealed to Aqua that she was the Siren. When Aqua defeated her, Elizabeth regain self control. Before Aqua talks to Elizabeth and she left through her Tear to find Ven. Aqua felt Liz's darkness, she felt her strong sorrow. Badlands She assist Mickey and Ventus when battling Vanitas. After that, they introduce themselves, and Mickey told Ven that Elizabeth is a very special friend. After Mickey explained about his Star Shard, the Star Shard glow bright and the three of them gets separated much to Elizabeth's disappointment. Radiant Garden She continue searching for Ventus and it was difficult due to interruptions. She rescue Myde (Demyx), Erlena (Larxene), and Lumaria (Marluxia) from the Unversed and afterwords Myde and Lumaria wouldn't leave her alone. Myde tries impressing her with music on his sitar while Lumaria tries giving her flowers until Elizabeth rejects them. Later a man in his late teens named Rould (Luxord), wouldn't let her pass a street (where she felt Ventus's aura) without playing a card game, If she wins, Rould would give her a prize and if he wins, Elizabeth have to date him. The prize is a seasalt ice cream with a Disney Town access card. Later, she ask Dilan and Aeleus if they seen Ven, they did and it seems they seem to desired her which disgust Elizabeth. She was seen by Ienzo who was reading a book and he follow her without knowing and that is when he's attack by the Unversed where Ventus rescue him. On her way, she met Braig who lewd at her and she push him away and run. Vanitas taunts her again, he kepts blocking paths with his Unversed much to Liz's annoyance. On her way, she met Kairi, she made her happy, she give her the rose from her hair. She finally found Ven who was alone and she grabbed him tightly. Where they are witnessed by Terra and Aqua. They were going to fight her but the Trinity Armor appear. Elizabeth team up with them fighting it. After the battle, Elizabeth ask Ventus to come with her, Ven then holds her hand. Aqua and Terra were going to stop Ven, but suddenly Ven "sees" Elizabeth's memories of killing Daisy Fitzroy, Zachery Comstock's scientists, Songbird, and Booker Dewitt which were altered to make her look evil. Ven gets in tears and gets scared and doesn't know why but shouts at her to go away and runs from her. Elizabeth was about to go after him but Terra stop her while Aqua goes to find him. Forcing Elizabeth to fight Terra, while fighting Terra she keeps trying to explain to him they got it all wrong and Master Xehanort was the cause of all this false accusations and misunderstanding and she wants Ven back. Terra doesn't believe her, she kneed down and cried, saying she hates being alone. She escaped through a Tear to find Ventus again. Terra felt guilty for making someone cry. Olympus Coliseum She was looking around the place and got surrounded by the Unversed and got rescued by Hercules and Zack. Later she join the tournament, she fought Zack, Hercules, and Hades using her Tears to summon weapons and natural disasters. Afterwards, Zack flirts with Liz and asking if she can date him next time, she replies that her heart belongs to Ven. Zack said that Ven left the Coliseum. She goes on her search. Disneytown Elizabeth when arrive there looking for Ven, Queen Minnie was worried that Max (Goofy's son) and the twins Mory and Ferdie who were missing puzzle pieces and tools to fix the rides, she offers to help Max, Morty and Ferdie with them and Captain Pete keeps wanting to help much to everyone's annoyance. When she completes them, she does a serious of minigames; puzzles, and riddles. Afterwords the rides are open and she, Queen Minnie and the 3 kids goes on them (rides are similar to disneylands famous ones) where she ask if they seen Ventus because she felt his energy. Queen Minnie say that he is around here somewhere. In the End, she is one of the people who win the Million dreams award, she received the Lovefruit icecream, when she no longer felt Ventus's aura she bids "au revoir" to her new friends and left. Deep Space She was flying through space in her Siren form while fighting the Unversed to get to the space ship. When she finally got in. She meet Stitch who mention "Ven", she follow him as soon as he runs. She found Ven and before he tries to run, she hold him once more, Ven saw her tears coming from her eyes. Ven "see" the true versions of her memories of killing them and he felt her regrets... Ventus decides to let her follow him though he felt strange around her for some reason, they escaped the guards together and Stitch got separated from them. Neverland She and Ven awakened on the island. They help the Lost Boys with their treasure hunt, and they found the Star Shard only for Captain Hook to take it along with Tinkerbell, Peter Pan went after Hook while Ven and Liz work together to fight the Unversed. They head for Mermaid Lagoon, and after Captain Hook is defeat and chased by the alligator, Peter Pan arrived with the treasure chest. He suggest that everyone should put their prized possessions in the chest, while Ventus put the Wooden Keyblade in, Elizabeth put in Booker's neck tie. He takes the Star Shard and just before she hug him, Ven got whisk away by the Star Shard. Liz got upset and opens a tear to get to him. Mysterious Tower She got out of the Tear, and felt Ventus's presence again. She run to the Tower, she made it only for Ventus to disappear before her eyes. She got frustrated, before she can open a Tear, Yen Sid ask her to stop because he have to tell her something. Elizabeth begrudgingly agrees, Yen Sid ask if she knows what a keyblade wielder is, she said sort of, Yen Sid explain the roles of keyblade wielders, when Liz ask where he was going with this, he said she's a Gatekeeper, the counterpart of the keyblade wielder and she's an accidental one. The ex-keyblade master said that he sense her vast and deep darkness and said he knows her story. He said that her darkness is mixture of fear, isolation, regret, anger, passion and mainly vengeance and sorrow, but he sense that her light is full of love. Yen Sid said he knows she seeks to take Ventus away and destroy Master Xehanort. He ask her to do the right thing, do what her heart tells her to do and to be careful with the darkness. Liz said goodbye and before she left, Yen Sid warns her that Master Xehanort is powerful and that he wants a Gatekeeper in his clutches. Lighthouse This is the world only Elizabeth have the access to. Liz appear at the familiar Lighthouse unintentionally. Memories of her dark past flashes before her eyes. She sadly speaks to Booker that she wish he's here and that he's her only true friend before Ven. Memory!Booker replies that he's not the real Booker, Liz understandly nods ask him if she what choice does she have; should she destroy Master Xehonart or just take Ven away because to her she feels that Yen Sid wants her to make a choice. Liz also said that she's worried Ven will chose his new friends over his old love and what if he hate her now. The Luteces appeared and said it's her choice and it's Ven's choice too. Liz got upset but then the Luteces said "you can change the person's memories, but you can't change the person's heart". The "twins" reveal she's the reason why Ventus can wield the keyblade, they explain that as a Gatekeeper, she had accidentally chosen Ventus to be her Keyblade Master and since then she can feel his aura no matter how far he is and her strong loyalty to him. They told her the shocking truth 'of what Master Xehanort wants with her that Yen Sid is afraid to say. Master Xehanort wanted to be her keyblade master and he's trying to find a way to make her his servant ''without her consent... Destiny Islands She felt Ven's aura and went there. She saw Vanitas, she uses her Tear to get close to Ven. Vanitas demands him to fight, he refuses. Ventus got all his memories back and Vanitas threatens to take Terra's and Aqua's lives if he doesn't do so. Vanitas taunts at Elizabeth that her "screams are beautiful". After he disappears, Ven was appear to leave the island when Liz suddenly kisses him and returning his scarf, asking him that if he still loves her. Ven with a tear coming out, answers her by kissing her back tenderly making her lift her right leg meaning that he now remembers her. They laid down and the screen shows the sky where the song En Vie La Rose is playing, implying that they were making love. Keyblade Graveyard The pair walk together to find Terra and Aqua and confront Xehanort. When they are there, Ventus told Terra and Aqua the ''truth '''''about Liz. Terra and Aqua already knew, (Terra found out from Master Xehanort while Aqua from Yen Sid). Ven starts talking about the X-blade and Vanitas. Afterwords, Ven ask his friends to put an end to him much to his friends shock, Liz held him tight, and ask to put an end to her as well. She wanted to go whatever Ven goes. Master Xehanort and Vanitas arrive. Master Xehanort ask "nicely" for Liz to join him. She response she "rather die then to replace Ven". She threatens to destroy him. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus summon their armor while Elizabeth summons hers to get into a fight. First she follows Terra to fight Xehanort but when he frozen Ventus and throws him. She gets after him as he falls. Braig appears and was taunting them, he gets interested in "the Bride" and knows something familiar about her "lovely voice". She was going to use her Tears but Ven warns her it's too risky and she obeyed. She stays by Ven's side, trying to thaw the ice while Aqua is fighting Braig. Aqua gets knock out by Vanitas, and he was about to kill her, and Ven's willpower got him out of the ice much to Liz's surprise. During the fight with Vanitas, he uses his dark powers to imprisoned her in his dark shield. By the time, she freed herself, it was too late, Ventus got possessed by Vanitas. Aqua and Mickey fight Ventus-Vanitas, Liz was crying for Ventus to fight off Vanitas while possessed Ventus ask how far would you go to save him?. She suddenly blackout, She had a flashback of how she and Ventus first met. She was a young girl in deep depression and solitude wandering from dimension to dimension aimless. It was a rainy day, and she was crying sitting on the sidewalk. Suddenly a young boy her age went to her, greet her and ask if he can help with anything. Liz opens her eyes again and she saw she was surround by darkness and that Ventus is falling and she chose to fall with him. She tries to reach for him but he disappears. Ending She awaken at the Mysterious Tower, she was rescued by Mickey. She felt something strange about Ventus's aura. She was sad to find out from Yen Sid that Ventus's heart is sleeping. It was bittersweet to Liz, Together, She and Aqua took Ven to the Land of Departure. Aqua places Ven on the throne in the Chamber of Waking, Aqua knowing that Liz wanted to stay with Ven forever, warns her that once she leaves the Castle, she can't return until Aqua can solve the mystery in the Castle. Liz decided to stay with Ven for a little while and then she'll go on a journey to find Ventus's heart and wishes each other good luck. As Aqua leaves, Liz kisses Ventus and tears pour out her eyes as she smiles. She told him that he did so much for her in the past, "Now it's my turn to serve you" as she took Ventus's scarf. Between Birth By Sleep and Kingdom Hearts She left Castle Oblivion, suddenly she felt Xehanort's energy, and she decided to follow it to avenge Ventus and his friends. She said to herself Xehanort won the battle, but not the war. She headed to Radiant Garden, where she met Ansem the Wise and his 6 apprentices. She was shocked to found out that Terra is possessed by Xehanort but was relieve that he has amnesia while Braig doesn't know she was the Siren (due to that he never saw her face under the veil) but is careful since Braig and Xehanort are suspicious of her. She became the 7th apprentice and Ansem's adopted daughter. She was able to manipulate the other apprentices into getting what she needs or wants using her beauty. Each time, she's gaining trust from Xehanort to destroy him, at some point she is noticing the research are causing the heartless to keep coming but not only that, People are noticing that the Tears are around the city since Liz came to Radiant Garden and some notice Tears have a connection to her. Xehanort wanted to use her since her darkness is very strong but he can't tell whether she wants to seduce him or kill him judging by the fact she consistently gets close to him and offering a kiss... She made a horrifying discovery of what the apprentices are doing to the citizens and to Ansem. Xehanort offers her to join his side as his royal consort, she answers with a kiss. But it's reveal that she has developed an ability to drain life-force energy by skin to skin contact with her enemies (which explains Organization members's uniform that covers most of their skin), but unfortunately Xehanort attacked fast, stopping her draining process. The 6th apprentice gains his memories back much to Liz's anger. She and him fight each until he stab her waist with his keyblade. Before Xehanort attempted to advance on her, she somehow summon the X-blade and stab her heart to save herself. Xehanort sadly kneel to her, Elizabeth as she fades, Xehanort ask why she chose death, she response "I rather die then to replace him....I was never yours and never will be", she faded along with the X-blade. Kingdom Hearts Elizabeth's heartless, Anna Dewitt comes to the Destiny Islands and felt Sora's aura and she knows Ven's heart is in him. She made it her mission to protect and serve him until Ven awakens. She sided with Sora the whole time even the worst of times. Despite Sora disagreeing with Anna's sadistic torturous ways to their enemies, appreciated her help and he seems to be infatuation with her but is confused because he likes Kairi as well. Chains of Memories When Sora and his friends when to Castle Oblivion, They got separated from Anna and later they meet Elizabeth's nobody, Lizzie (in her maid disguise) where she seems innocent but it was an act to fool her unwanted guests; the members of Organization XIII. Later Liz, is being seductive to the members, and reveals to be just a sadistic with her enemies as Anna. But like Anna, she's willing to protect Sora.